


gay disasters™

by skiesofsunsets



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Autistic Logan, Emo Virgil, F/M, Fluff, Good Deceit, Group chat, Logan is secretly an Aesthetic boi™, M/M, Memes, Nerdy Logan, Profanity, Remy is a Mood yet again, Soft Patton, Swearing, Texting, Theatre Kid Roman, They Are All Gay Disasters, They are all Memes, also this is set in america even tho i do not live there so i will try to be as american as possible, i have literally no plans for this so i will add tags and warnings if i put any triggering things, literally everyone ships logicality, literally everyone ships prinxiety, logan and patton are dumbasses, logicality is endgame bitches, prinxiety is endgame bitches, roman and virgil are dumbasses, these tags are a mess wtf, y'all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skiesofsunsets/pseuds/skiesofsunsets
Summary: PPPPPPPATTON: yep! haha, i love it! its so comfortable! its like im inside a cat!sleepingbeauty: ?PPPPPPPATTON: ?PPPPPPPATTON: wait.PPPPPPPATTON: not like that. obviously.sleepingbeauty: *shane dawson flashbacks*princeofrome: why are u like this





	1. one (destroyed chat room)

**Author's Note:**

> hey bitches im back procrastinating my fanfictions with another fanfiction how are you
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN HERE EXCEPT THE PLOT. ALL CHARACTERS ARE MADE BY THOMAS SANDERS & FRIENDS. ANYTHING I REFERENCE OR MENTION DOES NOT BELONG TO ME AND INSTEAD BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS
> 
> CHAT NAMES  
> Alexanders, Patton -PPPPPPPATTON  
> Callus, Logan - HowLogical  
> Prince, Roman - princeofrome  
> Rose, Remy - sleepingbeauty

**sleepingbeauty** created a chat

  
**sleepingbeauty** named the chat _“roman ur a dumb bitch”_

  
**sleepingbeauty** invited **HowLogical, PPPPPPPATTON** and **princeofrome**

 

 

_roman ur a dumb bitch_

  
**Members:**

Logan Callus (HowLogical)

Patton Alexanders (PPPPPPPATTON)

Roman Prince (princeofrome)

Remy Rose (sleepingbeauty)

 

  
princeofrome: rename the group chat r i g h t n o w

  
sleepingbeauty: not till you stop being a dumb bitch

 

princeofrome: asshole

  
sleepingbeauty: hoe

  
princeofrome: dick

  
sleepingbeauty: prick

  
princeofrome: fuckhead

  
sleepingbeauty: shitface

  
princeofrome: jk love you hon xx

  
sleepingbeauty: love you too hoe xxx

  
HowLogical: Can we have a NORMAL group fucking CHAT??

  
princeofrome: love u too logan xxxxxxx

  
HowLogical: The shit has the other chat gone?

  
sleepingbeauty: up your ass apparently

  
HowLogical: Nothing is going up my ass, you little bitch.

  
PPPPPPPPATTON: language!!!!!!!!!!

  
sleepingbeauty: LaNgUaGe

  
princeofrome: oh look, the boyfriend has arrived!

  
PPPPPPPATTON: what boyfriend???

 

 

_the gay cousins that probably smoke weed_

 

**Members:**

Logan Callus (HowLogical)

Roman Prince (princeofrome)

 

 

HowLogical: I fucking hate you.

  
princeofrome: tut tut tut...swearing?

  
princeofrome: is that what patton would want?

  
HowLogical: I hate you.

  
princeofrome: xxx

 

 

_roman ur a dumb bitch_

 

**Members:**

Logan Callus (HowLogical)

Patton Alexanders (PPPPPPPATTON)

Roman Prince (princeofrome)

Remy Rose (sleepingbeauty)

  
sleepingbeauty: yes, logan. what boyfriend?

  
HowLogical: No boyfriend.

  
HowLogical: Where has the group chat gone?

 

princeofrome: heh

  
princeofrome: funny story that

  
sleepingbeauty: roman accidentally deleted it

  
HowLogical: ROMAN

  
sleepingbeauty: #EXPOSED

  
PPPPPPPATTON: we’ve had that since freshman year?!?!?!

  
princeofrome: IM SORRY

  
princeofrome: I WILL DO ANYTHING TO APOLOGIZE

  
HowLogical: Anything?

  
sleepingbeauty: anything?????

  
sleepingbeauty: logan! i thought you were ace!

  
sleepingbeauty: and cousins!!!?!?!?

  
HowLogical: That’s not what I meant, you dirty piece of ****.

 

 

_the gay cousins that probably smoke weed_

 

**Members:**

Logan Callus (HowLogical)

Roman Prince (princeofrome)

 

  
princeofrome: censoring swear words?? how whipped are you for this boy??

  
HowLogical: Shut up.

  
princeofrome: can i be the groomsman to your wedding?

  
HowLogical: Read my above statement again.

  
princeofrome: ...can i be the groomsman to your wedding??

  
HowLogical: Firstly, that’s a question, not a statement.

  
HowLogical: Secondly, I said MY above statement.

  
princeofrome: okay english nerd

  
HowLogical: Says the person who has learnt like 7 Shakespeare plays off by heart for no reason.

  
princeofrome: sHUT UP

  
princeofrome: also its 13 plays you heathen

 

 

_roman ur a dumb bitch_

 

**Members:**

Logan Callus (HowLogical)

Patton Alexanders (PPPPPPPATTON)

Roman Prince (princeofrome)

Remy Rose (sleepingbeauty)

 

  
sleepingbeauty: well you phrased it that way!! how else was i supposed to interpret it??

  
HowLogical: I didn’t even realise it was that way until you pointed it out!

  
HowLogical: Actually, it wasn’t that way! You just made it dirty!

 

PPPPPPPATTON: *sips tea*

  
HowLogical: Patton! Did you just -

  
princeofrome: B E T R A Y A L

  
PPPPPPPATTON: haha! no, i am literally sipping tea. and wearing a cat onesie!!

  
PPPPPPPATTON: [sips_tea_in_cat_onesie.jpg]

  
HowLogical: ...Is that the cat onesie I got for you?

  
PPPPPPPATTON: haha uwu maybe…

  
HowLogical: Hmm...

 

 

_two high gay cousins_

 

**Members:**

Logan Callus (HowLogical)

Roman Prince (princeofrome)

 

  
HowLogical: i aM QUAKING HE IS SO CUTE!! OHH MY GOSH DIDDLY DARN MY SKIN HAS BEEN CLEARED, MY CROPS HAVE BEEN WATERED, THEY’RE FLOURISHING, THEY’RE THRIVING OH MY GOOSSHHHH

  
HowLogical: AND HE’S WEARING MY CAT ONESIE. HE IS SO ADORABLE IN IT. HE MUST LOVE IT IF HES WEARING IT. DOES HE KNOW I GOT IT FOR HIM?? IS HE THINKING OF ME? DOES HE LOVE ME??

  
princeofrome: ladies, gentlemen and all in between, i present to you...the dictionary definition of ‘whipped’

  
HowLogical: Actually, the dictionary definition of whipped in the Urban Dictionary which you deemed acceptable is “When a person care's about another person so much that they'd do anything for them to show that they care. Putting away their happiness to see the other happy. Almost like a servant.”

  
princeofrome: oh my god just shut up already you nerd

 

 

_roman ur a dumb bitch_

 

**Members:**

Logan Callus (HowLogical)

Patton Alexanders (PPPPPPPATTON)

Roman Prince (princeofrome)

Remy Rose (sleepingbeauty)

 

  
PPPPPPPATTON: yep! haha, i love it! its so comfortable! its like im inside a cat!

  
sleepingbeauty: ?

  
PPPPPPPATTON: ?

  
PPPPPPPATTON: wait.

  
PPPPPPPATTON: not like that. obviously.

  
sleepingbeauty: *shane dawson flashbacks*

  
princeofrome: why are u like this

  
sleepingbeauty: takes one to know one boo xx

  
princeofrome: love u too bae xxxx

  
PPPPPPPATTON: bae?? Boo?? xxxx??

  
PPPPPPPATTON: wait are u two dating or??

  
sleepingbeauty: we broke up last year honey werent you there

  
princeofrome: NOT LAST “YEAR”

  
princeofrome: 11 MONTHS, 3 WEEKS AND 2 DAYS AGO AND COUNTING

  
princeofrome: AND I DONT REGRET IT

  
princeofrome: ONE

  
princeofrome: BIT

  
HowLogical: Patton, after last year, I don’t think they’re getting back together.

  
PPPPPPPATTON: yeah yikes i remember that graphically

  
sleepingbeauty: can we like...not talk about this???

  
princeofrome: yeah change the subject quick

 

 

_s/cinnamon rolls'_

 

**Members:**

Patton Alexanders (PPPPPPPATTON)

Remy Rose (sleepingbeauty)

 

  
PPPPPPPATTON: remy, do you still like...like him?

  
sleepingbeauty: of course not

  
PPPPPPPATTON: sounds fake but okay

  
PPPPPPPATTON: imma talk to you later

  
sleepingbeauty: okay, designated mum friend

  
PPPPPPPATTON: i wear that badge with pride thank you very much

  
PPPPPPPATTON: also sorry for bringing it up

  
sleepingbeauty: nothing to be sorry for

 

 

_roman ur a dumb bitch_

 

**Members:**

Logan Callus (HowLogical)

Patton Alexanders (PPPPPPPATTON)

Roman Prince (princeofrome)

Remy Rose (sleepingbeauty)

 

  
HowLogical: Going back to the thing we were talking about, aNyThInG?

  
princeofrome: not anything you biatch

  
HowLogical: The memories...the memories...all...gone.

  
princeofrome: fuck you

  
HowLogical: ...well?

  
princeofrome: fine.

  
princeofrome: ONE free pass. that means that you can do ONE thing without getting me angry. you cannot cash these in. the next fuck up you do which would normally anger me you get a free pass in.

  
HowLogical: How nice. I will certainly enjoy this free pass.

  
sleepingbeauty: wait do we all get this?? please say yes

  
princeofrome: i feel obligated to say yes

  
PPPPPPPATTON: IS THAT A YES

  
princeofrome: yeah, yeah

  
princeofrome: im sorry

  
PPPPPPPATTON: aww, roman! theres nothing to be sorry for! we all make mistakes and we have this group chat now, so its okay

  
sleepingbeauty: beautiful cinnamon roll too good for this world, too pure

  
HowLogical: Well, that’s nothing new.

  
PPPPPPPATTON: thank u!! i guess haha

  
princeofrome: u are literally deku from bnha

  
sleepingbeauty: r u sure because i read this one fanfic where deku is a thirsty hoe

  
princeofrome: im referring to the actual canon material

  
princeofrome: if we refer to the fanfics,,,no he is not a cinnamon roll

  
HowLogical: How Patton manages to be the dad, the mom friend, the grandma and the little kid all at once blows my mind.

  
PPPPPPPATTON: im a multitasker kiddo :’)

  
PPPPPPPATTON: anyway im going now so bye!

  
HowLogical: Bye!

  
princeofrome: bye

  
sleepingbeauty: bye

  
sleepingbeauty: bye bitches love u

  
princeofrome: love u too bae xx

  
HowLogical: How tasteless.

  
HowLogical: Goodbye hoe

  
princeofrome: so.

  
HowLogical: other chat

 

 

_the gay cousins that probably smoke weed_

 

**Members:**

Logan Callus (HowLogical)

Roman Prince (princeofrome)

 

  
princeofrome: so...when are u revealing ur true feelings for patton??

  
HowLogical: Aaaandd….I’m out.

  
princeofrome: aww :(

  
HowLogical: Good night, Roman.

  
princeofrome: Have a nice time lying awake thinking of Patton.

  
HowLogical: Fucking shut up bitch

  
princeofrome: :’)

  
princeofrome: good night hoe

 

 


	2. two (whippped gays)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> princeofrome: ugh hes so pretty...god please help me
> 
>  
> 
> sleepingbeauty: i thought you were atheist
> 
>  
> 
> princeofrome: i need all the help i can get

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this counts as virgil appearing pls dont attack
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN HERE EXCEPT THE PLOT. ALL CHARACTERS ARE MADE BY THOMAS SANDERS & FRIENDS. ANYTHING I REFERENCE OR MENTION DOES NOT BELONG TO ME AND INSTEAD BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS
> 
> CHAT NAMES  
> Alexanders, Patton -PPPPPPPATTON  
> Callus, Logan - HowLogical  
> Prince, Roman - princeofrome  
> Rose, Remy - sleepingbeauty

_roman ur a dumb bitch_

 

**Members:**

Logan Callus (HowLogical)

Patton Alexanders (PPPPPPPATTON)

Roman Prince (princeofrome)

Remy Rose (sleepingbeauty)

  


princeofrome: hey alexa, how does one compute someone so attractive

 

HowLogical: Does this chat look like fucking Alexa?

 

 **princeofrome** renamed this chat “alexa”

 

princeofrome: oh my god im so gay for him ahhhh

 

princeofrome: roman.exe has stopped working

 

sleepingbeauty: whats his name

 

princeofrome: idk hes hot af

 

HowLogical: thats a weird ass name

 

princeofrome: shut up like youre one to talk

 

sleepingbeauty: what does he look like

 

sleepingbeauty: roman?? u alive

 

HowLogical: Oh boy. He’s probably typing out a long-ass essay.

 

princeofrome: he’s of relative stature and has pale skin. his face is pretty much symmetrical with his dark floppy soft hair covering one of his eyes. his hair is also infused with purple dye, which matches his clothing choices which is mostly dark purples, blues and blacks. his eyes are dark blue as well as beautiful, striking and mysterious. he has thick eyelashes and his eyeliner is perfectly placed on his face and makes him look even hotter. him breathing is enough to make lesbian girls swoon and straight guys pregnant. he is currently wearing a hoodie and a purple shirt.

 

HowLogical: Jesus fucking Christ. How long have you been looking at this person??

 

princeofrome: too long. alas, he is the only sunlight in this dark dreary world.

 

HowLogical: Wow

 

sleepingbeauty: so basically he’s a medium-height white emo boy with dark hair and blue eyes.

 

princeofrome: he is also extremely attractive

 

sleepingbeauty: so basically he’s a medium-height white emo twink with dark hair and blue eyes.

 

princeofrome: you dont even know who he is how do you know hes a twink

 

sleepingbeauty: because thats your type

 

princeofrome: what??? thats not true...right logan????

 

HowLogical: He’s right.

 

princeofrome: B E T R A Y A L by my own flesh and blood

 

PPPPPPPATTON: guys this is great and all but you need to stop texting in class!!! you need to concentrate this is important for exams!!! i felt my phone buzzing so im actually in the bathroom so i can tell you this!!

 

HowLogical: It’s my free period lmao

 

sleepingbeauty: patton do you think roman only falls in love with twinks

 

PPPPPPPATTON: those are for you to study not to text on your phone!!

 

PPPPPPPATTON: lmao yes he only falls in love with twinks

 

princeofrome: w h a t

 

HowLogical: Bold of you to assume I haven’t memorized these textbooks and now I have nothing to do.

 

sleepingbeauty: okay lets look back at your exes

 

sleepingbeauty: your TRUE exes not your one-night stands

 

princeofrome: ?? ive only had sex once

 

sleepingbeauty: ah yes, deegan ceite

 

sleepingbeauty: he was a twink

 

HowLogical: john pearson

 

sleepingbeauty: john pearson was a twink, thats true

 

princeofrome: how about…

 

sleepingbeauty: see lmao even you cant think of one

 

princeofrome: sam!! sam wong

 

princeofrome: he was thicc

 

HowLogical: Don’t use that word in this household.

 

princeofrome: lmao sorry

 

PPPPPPPATTON: guys!! im serious :(((

 

princeofrome: okay bye

 

HowLogical: bye

 

sleepingbeauty: bye

  
  


_drama queens_

 

**Members:**

Logan Callus (HowLogical)

Roman Prince (princeofrome)

Remy Rose (sleepingbeauty)

  


sleepingbeauty: dont lie to yourself you dated sam before he became hercules

 

sleepingbeauty: why r u so ashamed of dating twinks anyway im a twink

 

HowLogical: You are not a twink.

 

HowLogical: You are a twunk.

 

sleepingbeauty: oh no my life is a lie

 

princeofrome: i accept defeat i only love twinks ( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°)

 

princeofrome: OH MY GOD HE ALMPOSY CAIGHT ME LOOKING JELP

 

sleepingbeauty: gay disaster™

 

princeofrome: i just noticed he has dimples <3

 

princeofrome: oh shit, the teacher just announced an assignment

 

princeofrome: FUCK she just said they dont have notifications because the printer is broken but we should start working on it fuck fuck fuck

 

princeofrome: ill just ask a friend

 

princeofrome: i just realised i have no friends in this class sHIT

 

HowLogical: Rip just ask your mystery lover

 

princeofrome: nO

 

sleepingbeauty: what class ill tell you what it is

 

princeofrome: english

 

sleepingbeauty: youre in advanced arent you

 

princeofrome: yeah

 

sleepingbeauty: rip im not in that class

 

HowLogical: I have it next period, I’ll tell you.

 

princeofrome: love you cousin

 

HowLogical: gtg see ya

 

princeofrome: bitch its the bell we all have to go

 

HowLogical: im not going to text anymore for patton :)))

 

sleepingbeauty: two (2) whipped gays

  
  


_alexa_

 

**Members:**

Logan Callus (HowLogical)

Patton Alexanders (PPPPPPPPATTON)

Roman Prince (princeofrome)

Remy Rose (sleepingbeauty)

  


princeofrome: ughhh its the end of the day and i still. cant. stop. thinking about him.

 

sleepingbeauty: oh my god stop being so gay

 

princeofrome: is it how i sound? or is it the dick in my mouth??

 

princeofrome: im big bi energy and you cant stop me

 

HowLogical: I choked.

 

sleepingbeauty: on what?

 

HowLogical: oH MY GOD STOP

 

PPPPPPPATTON: my ace ass is sweating

 

sleepingbeauty: thanks for the update patton

 

princeofrome: hold up

 

princeofrome: did patton

 

PPPPPPATTON: ?

 

princeofrome: pure patton, has done no wrong, absolute CINNAMON ROLL patton

 

princeofrome: just say ‘ass’?????

 

sleepingbeauty: *gasps* hes right

 

HowLogical: MY LIFE IS A LIE

 

PPPPPPPATTON: lol whatever

 

HowLogical: This will go down in the history books.

 

princeofrome: oh my god hes so cute im actually dying his headphones matched with his hoodie in class

 

sleepingbeauty: wait i think i know who he is

 

sleepingbeauty: omg im actually dying im sure who he is now

 

princeofrome: WHO

 

sleepingbeauty: ask him yourself pussy woman up

 

princeofrome: i already tried being a woman and that didn’t work out, did it??

 

sleepingbeauty: shit

 

princeofrome: lmao im not offended

 

sleepingbeauty: damn he did actually got hot in the holidays

 

HowLogical: get*

 

sleepingbeauty: puberty sure did good to him

 

princeofrome: ??? who is he

 

sleepingbeauty: hes my lab partner in science class

 

princeofrome: wHAT

 

HowLogical: Roman is quaking.

 

PPPPPPPATTON: is he a twink

 

sleepingbeauty: ofc hes a twink what do you expect

 

PPPPPPPATTON: lol

 

princeofrome: PLEASE TELL ME HIS NAME I AM DYING

 

sleepingbeauty: ask. him. yourself.

 

sleepingbeauty: you already know who he is you had a crush on him in like eighth grade

 

princeofrome: what i do not remember??

 

HowLogical: Wait a second.

 

sleepingbeauty: see, logan knows whats up

 

HowLogical: HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT I KNOW WHO HE IS LMAO

 

HowLogical: damn he did get hot

 

HowLogical: me, a demi, is quaking

 

sleepingbeauty: i thought u were ace??

 

HowLogical: I’m a changed man.

 

princeofrome: WHO THE FUCK IS HE

 

PPPPPPPATTON: well i still have no idea who he is!!! :D

 

princeofrome: uGhHhHuHH

 

princeofrome: hey

 

princeofrome: mister no-name kid

 

princeofrome: so who might you be

 

princeofrome: and could you fight for me

 

HowLogical: COULD YOU BE SEEN WITH ME AND STILL ACT PROUD

 

sleepingbeauty: HEY COULD YOU HOLD MY HAND

 

PPPPPPPATTON: AND COULD YOU CARRY ME THROUGH NO MANS LAND

 

princeofrome: ITS FINE IF YOU DONT AGREE

 

sleepingbeauty: BUT I WOULD FIGHT FOR YOU

 

HowLogical: BUT I WOULD FIGHT FOR YOU IF YOU WOULD FIGHT FOR ME

 

PPPPPPPATTON: IF YOU WOULD FIGHT FOR ME

 

sleepingbeauty: we are such trash lets stop

 

princeofrome: hopefully he isnt a psychopath and wont blow up a school

 

sleepingbeauty: wouldnt put it pass him lmao

 

HowLogical: nah, hes actually a cinnamon roll

 

princeofrome: im crying who the fuck is he

 

sleepingbeauty: oh my god its not that hard to figure out jesus christ

 

HowLogical: He’s actually friends with Patton lmao

 

PPPPPPPATTON: ???

 

HowLogical: remember?? we were going to watch a movie together but last minute you changed the plans to go bowling so you could drag him along

 

PPPPPPPATTON: oh!!!!!

 

sleepingbeauty: DONT SAY IT

  
  


_gay for dan howell_

 

**Members:**

Logan Callus (HowLogical)

Patton Alexanders (PPPPPPPATTON)

Remy Rose (sleepingbeauty)

  


PPPPPPPATTON: is it virgil????

 

sleepingbeauty: yup

 

HowLogical: Pretty much.

 

PPPPPPPATTON: AWW THATS SO CUTE

  
  


_alexa_

 

**Members:**

Logan Callus (HowLogical)

Patton Alexanders (PPPPPPPPATTON)

Roman Prince (princeofrome)

Remy Rose (sleepingbeauty)

  


princeofrome: jUST TELL ME

 

HowLogical: Nope. You have to go up and ask him tomorrow if you want his name.

 

PPPPPPPATTON: YOU TWO WOULD BE SO CUTE TOGETHER!!! I SHIP YOU TWO SO MUCH!!!

 

princeofrome: really??

 

princeofrome: ugh hes so pretty...god please help me

 

sleepingbeauty: i thought you were atheist

 

princeofrome: i need all the help i can get

 

HowLogical: mood

 

princeofrome: im so soft for him im crying

 

princeofrome: logan now i know how you feel

 

HowLogical: ??????????????

 

PPPPPPPATTON: aww does logan have a crush

 

HowLogical: No????

  
  


_drama queens_

 

**Members:**

Logan Callus (HowLogical)

Roman Prince (princeofrome)

Remy Rose (sleepingbeauty)

  


HowLogical: fuck you. i hate you all.

 

princeofrome: what, for saying the truth??

 

HowLogical: FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU, AND MOST OF ALL FUCK YOU

 

sleepingbeauty: no thank you, id rather not fuck you

 

HowLogical: I HATE YOU ALL

  


_alexa_

 

**Members:**

Logan Callus (HowLogical)

Patton Alexanders (PPPPPPPPATTON)

Roman Prince (princeofrome)

Remy Rose (sleepingbeauty)

  


PPPPPPPATTON: logan!! you have a crush!!!

 

HowLogical: No, I do not.

 

PPPPPPPATTON: that’s nothing to hide kiddo dont be ashamed

 

HowLogical: There is nothing to hide. I do not have a crush.

 

princeofrome: yeah, its a lot more than a goddamn crush

 

sleepingbeauty: gotta tell you, he’s infatuated

 

princeofrome: oh yeah, he dreams of serenading them at night with his guitar

 

HowLogical: No! I! Do! Not!

 

PPPPPPPATTON: whatever you say…;)

 

HowLogical: Mmm.

 

sleepingbeauty: fuck, i need to pick up my sister for piano time to dash for the train

 

PPPPPPPATTON: can’t you just teach her yourself?? saves time and money

 

sleepingbeauty: stop you sound like my mom

 

PPPPPPPATTON: well i am the mom friend

 

sleepingbeauty: actual mom******

 

sleepingbeauty: i dont have time for that teaching shit

 

HowLogical: you are literally texting us right now meaning you have free time

 

sleepingbeauty: lmao this isnt free time im just procrastinating

 

princeofrome: mood

 

HowLogical: im working and texting

 

HowLogical: im a multitasker

 

PPPPPPPATTON: im working and watching netflix

 

PPPPPPPATTON: im a multitasker

 

sleepingbeauty: there are two types of people

 

sleepingbeauty: tag urself im patton

 

princeofrome: shit i just realised i forgot to ask for the assessment from logan

 

princeofrome: logan what is the assessment

 

HowLogical: I’m not telling.

 

princeofrome: ????

 

HowLogical: You forgot. I’m not giving second chances.

 

HowLogical: Why don’t you ask your mystery man??

 

princeofrome: fuck you

 

HowLogical: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

princeofrome: wait ur serious

 

HowLogical: When am I not?

 

princeofrome: i have screenshots for proof

 

HowLogical: Don’t.

 

princeofrome: lmao

 

princeofrome: i dont have any other options do i

 

sleepingbeauty: i mean u could ask someone else but would you really do that??

 

sleepingbeauty: would you really miss out on knowing the mystery kid’s name?

 

princeofrome: i hate that ur right

 

sleepingbeauty: i always am

 

princeofrome: u said u would never cheat on me

 

sleepingbeauty: ...no comment

 

sleepingbeauty: bye gtg

 

PPPPPPPATTON: i also have to go bye

 

princeofrome: wow that sounds gay

 

HowLogical: Will you ever stop?

 

princeofrome: probably not.

 

princeofrome: time to “study”

 

HowLogical: Why is that in inverted commas?

 

princeofrome: it means ill just be thinking of mystery man the whole time and doodling his face on my notebook

 

HowLogical: Mood.

 

HowLogical: Adios.

 

princeofrome: shit i just realised i havent started my spanish and its due tomorrow rip me

 

HowLogical: I thought you were fluent in Spanish??

 

princeofrome: i know but still

 

princeofrome: bye

 

HowLogical: goodbye lmao

  
  


_s/cinnamon rolls_

 

**Members:**

Patton Alexanders (PPPPPPPATTON)

Remy Rose (sleepingbeauty)

  


PPPPPPATTON: who is logan’s crush

 

sleepingbeauty: sry not telling

 

PPPPPPPATTON: that person is so lucky :(((((

 

sleepingbeauty: yeah they are

 

PPPPPPATTON: sigh logan is so nice i love him so much

 

sleepingbeauty: u know u can just ask him out

 

PPPPPPPATTON: but then he would go out with me for pity…

 

PPPPPPPATTON: and he will just silently want to get out of the relationship to be with his crush…

 

PPPPPPPATTON: i hope that person knows that they’re lucky

 

sleepingbeauty: mmm

 

PPPPPPPATTON: how can anyone not like him?? hes so nice

 

sleepingbeauty: well i think that this person is really good for logan

 

PPPPPPPATTON: thats good

 

PPPPPPPATTON: as long as hes happy, im happy :’))

 

sleepingbeauty: he will be happy

 

PPPPPPPATTON: why wouldnt he be?? hes so nice, how could anyone not like him??? hes so nerdy and geeky and cute, i love him.

 

PPPPPPPATTON: he loves everyone for who they are and he only deserves the best.

 

sleepingbeauty: patton, you are the best

 

PPPPPPPATTON: thanks remy

 

PPPPPPPATTON: this person must be really nice and sweet for logan to like them.

 

sleepingbeauty: they are

 

PPPPPPPPATTON: would i like him??

 

sleepingbeauty: i would hope so

 

PPPPPPPATTON: ill try making friends with them :’)

 

sleepingbeauty: sorry, have to go, my train stop is here

 

PPPPPPPATTON: this has been a good talk

 

PPPPPPPATTON: thanks remy

  


_ex ex ex (xxx)_

 

**Members:**

Roman Prince (princeofrome)

Remy Rose (sleepingbeauty)

  


sleepingbeauty: [screenshots.jpg]

 

sleepingbeauty: why are we friends with two oblivious gay idiots

 

princeofrome: i dont even know, remy. i dont even know.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> our boy roman is also whipped for virgil. the name of this fic is really coming to life, isn't it?
> 
> yes our boy roman is trans, but that doesn't really matter. you knew he was male anyway - now you know that he has a vagina. might be relevant to plot later, so that could be fun.
> 
> also did you catch that deceit mention? im so clever arent i


	3. three (people with access to a certain video)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HowLogical: Roman has a bit of a tan.
> 
> HowLogical: Which is weird, because half the time he’s in his room playing video games. Only a hypothetical god would have any idea where he gets his fucking tan.
> 
> princeofrome: oh my god stop roasting me
> 
> HowLogical: You’re roasted enough, nutcase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i actually uploaded earlier than normal how good of me. however, im probably not going to do it again so dont hold high expectations my dude sorry to disappoint
> 
> btw thank u for all the nice kudos and comments, they're much appreciated <3
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN HERE EXCEPT THE PLOT. ALL CHARACTERS ARE MADE BY THOMAS SANDERS & FRIENDS. ANYTHING I REFERENCE OR MENTION DOES NOT BELONG TO ME AND INSTEAD BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS
> 
> CHAT NAMES  
> Alexanders, Patton -PPPPPPPATTON  
> Amsel, Virgil - notanothervirginjoke  
> Callus, Logan - HowLogical  
> Ceite, "Deegan" - OhReally  
> Prince, Roman - princeofrome  
> Rose, Remy - sleepingbeauty

_ alexa _

 

**Members:**

Logan Callus (HowLogical)

Patton Alexanders (PPPPPPPATTON)

Roman Prince (princeofrome)

Remy Rose (sleepingbeauty)

  
  


princeofrome: if your tongue falls out will you still be able to taste

 

PPPPPPPATTON: ?

 

princeofrome: oops

 

princeofrome: forgot to add hey alexa

 

princeofrome: hey alexa if your tongue falls out will you still be able to taste

 

PPPPPPPATTON: ?????????

 

HowLogical: WTF? Why is this the first thing I see when I come into this group chat??

 

princeofrome: will you be able to taste?

 

HowLogical: Bitch no?? It is literally how you taste?? What kind of fucking question is this??

 

PPPPPPPATTON: why were you even asking this?

 

princeofrome: if my tongue “accidentally” falls out i have an excuse if i get speechless in front of mystery boy

 

princeofrome: and of course, i will never be tongue tied

 

HowLogical: oH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK

 

sleepingbeauty: its like 2am why are you even asking this

 

princeofrome: its actually like 7

 

sleepingbeauty: only five hours off either way i should be sleeping

 

sleepingbeauty: being gay is not an excuse to wake me up smh

 

princeofrome: lol

 

princeofrome: oh my god what do i wear?? what do i bring?? should i put makeup on to cover my spots??

 

HowLogical: YOU ARE ASKING WHAT THE ENGLISH ASSESSMENT IS NOT PROPOSING TO HIM

 

sleepingbeauty: YOURE NOT EVEN ASKING HIM OUT

 

HowLogical: EXACTLY BITCH.

 

PPPPPPPATTON: though you should ask him out eventually

 

sleepingbeauty: lmao hypocrite

 

princeofrome: BUT GUYS FIRST IMPRESSIONS MATTER

 

sleepingbeauty: bitch if first impressions mattered we won’t be friends

 

princeofrome: rude

 

PPPPPPPATTON: what was your first impression of roman

 

sleepingbeauty: he just randomly came up to me, complimented my sunglasses and asked where i brought them and when i told him he just thanked me and walked off and i just thought he was this rude sunglasses weirdo for like 6 months

 

HowLogical: I remember that day lmao.

 

PPPPPPPATTON: why

 

HowLogical: Roman was going on about how cool Remy’s sunglasses were and I was like wtf and he said he wanted to know where he got them and I was like get up and ask him so that bitch just got up and asked him and left.

 

princeofrome: oh yeah lol

 

PPPPPPPATTON: do you still have those sunglasses

 

princeofrome: no my mum sat on them

 

sleepingbeauty: bitch how??

 

princeofrome: they fell on the car seat and she wasnt looking where she was going so she sat on them and made them crooked and i tried to bend it back but i failed and gave up

 

HowLogical: Wow.

 

sleepingbeauty: if this is a metaphor for our friendship then we’re fucked

 

princeofrome: well we almost did

 

PPPPPPPATTON: please stop

 

princeofrome: GUYS WHAT DO I WEAR

 

sleepingbeauty: oH MY GOD ROMAN NO ONE CARES

 

princeofrome: I CARE

 

PPPPPPPATTON: it’s fine kiddo! just be yourself and don’t stress over it - mystery boy would be able to tell if you were fake and it would not end well if you pretend to be someone else. 

 

PPPPPPPATTON: just wear whatever clothes you want to - i know him and hes not the type to notice or care. you two together would be so cute.

 

princeofrome: thanks patton <3

 

PPPPPPPATTON: <3

 

princeofrome: im going to go now

 

HowLogical: Finally.

 

sleepingbeauty: finally

 

PPPPPPPATTON: good luck with the mystery guy, kiddo!!

 

princeofrome: r00d

 

princeofrome: not you, patton. you are the purest, most innocent and kind person ive ever met.

 

princeofrome: the other two on the other hand...

 

sleepingbeauty: we have names jackass

 

HowLogical: Yes, what he said.

 

sleepingbeauty: u kno you love us

 

princeofrome: no i dont! i hate u!

 

princeofrome: jk love u both xxx

 

PPPPPPPATTON: awww xxxxooxooxoxoxo see ya

  
  
  


_ drama queens _

 

**Members:**

Logan Callus (HowLogical)

Roman Prince (princeofrome)

Remy Rose (sleepingbeauty)

  
  


HowLogical: Oh my god, he’s so cute. Look at him, using hearts and kisses unironically. He’s like a soft cute teddy bear, I love him.

 

sleepingbeauty: w h i p p e d

 

princeofrome: stop living up to our group name Lo

 

HowLogical: Says you, Ro.

 

princeofrome: at least i admit it

 

sleepingbeauty: lo lo and ro ro!!

 

princeofrome: that was very random remy

 

sleepingbeauty: random XD potato

 

princeofrome: oh my god, that hurts my eyes

 

princeofrome: i actually need to go guys see you later

  
  
  


_ alexa _

 

**Members:**

Logan Callus (HowLogical)

Patton Alexanders (PPPPPPPATTON)

Roman Prince (princeofrome)

Remy Rose (sleepingbeauty)

  
  


princeofrome: oh my god guys

 

princeofrome: i did it

 

princeofrome: ididitididitididitididitididit

 

princeofrome: ...hello????

 

princeofrome: is anyone here??

 

princeofrome: I KNOW HIS NAME NOW

 

princeofrome: VIRGIL

 

princeofrome: HE IS SO CUTE AHHHHH

  
  
  


_ gay for dan howell _

 

**Members:**

Logan Callus (HowLogical)

Patton Alexanders (PPPPPPPATTON)

Remy Rose (sleepingbeauty)

  
  


sleepingbeauty: did anyone here get videos?

 

HowLogical: You’re in luck, Disney Princess boy.

 

sleepingbeauty: i wear that title with pride thank you very much

 

PPPPPPPATTON: what videos?? anyway u shouldnt be texting in class!!

 

sleepingbeauty: check the main, teddy bear boy

 

HowLogical: Teddy bear boy????

 

PPPPPPPATTON: fine ill check the main

 

PPPPPPPATTON: ohhh

 

PPPPPPPATTON: just this once ill make an exception haha

  
  
  


_ alexa _

 

**Members:**

Logan Callus (HowLogical)

Patton Alexanders (PPPPPPPATTON)

Roman Prince (princeofrome)

Remy Rose (sleepingbeauty)

  
  


princeofrome: i can see u all left me on read u snek bois

 

PPPPPPPATTON: congratulations roman!!!!!!!!!!

 

princeofrome: i cant believe that it actually went well!!!!!

 

sleepingbeauty: r u sure it went well

 

princeofrome: yes it did shut up

 

HowLogical: I mean, he didn’t get tongue-tied.

 

princeofrome: how do u know that

 

HowLogical: Because you would be going on about it if you did.

 

princeofrome: tru tru

  
  
  


_ gay for dan howell _

 

**Members:**

Logan Callus (HowLogical)

Patton Alexanders (PPPPPPPATTON)

Remy Rose (sleepingbeauty)

  
  


sleepingbeauty: nice save

 

HowLogical: I know, thank you.

  
  
  


_ alexa _

 

**Members:**

Logan Callus (HowLogical)

Patton Alexanders (PPPPPPPATTON)

Roman Prince (princeofrome)

Remy Rose (sleepingbeauty)

  
  


princeofrome: patton y didnt u tell me about him before?? he knew u and u knew me but we didnt kno each other

 

princeofrome: america explain

 

PPPPPPPATTON: oh haha!! i guess i dont mix my friend groups that much. i have a lot of friends u guys!!!

 

sleepingbeauty: don’t flex social butterfly

 

PPPPPPPATTON: oh, im not flexing. im not at the gym!!

 

HowLogical: Oh my god, stop it.

  
  
  


_ smile through the pain _

 

**Members:**

Patton Alexanders (PPPPPPPATTON)

Roman Prince (princeofrome)

Remy Rose (sleepingbeauty)

  
  


PPPPPPPATTON: what does it mean stop?? does he hate me??

 

sleepingbeauty: no he means it in a gay way now shush up

 

PPPPPPPATTON: a gay way??

 

princeofrome: he doesn’t hate you patton trust me on this

 

PPPPPPPATTON: thanks roman!!

  
  
  


_ alexa _

 

**Members:**

Logan Callus (HowLogical)

Patton Alexanders (PPPPPPPATTON)

Roman Prince (princeofrome)

Remy Rose (sleepingbeauty)

  
  


princeofrome: hes so cute and so nice i love him i love virgil hes so cute

 

princeofrome: his cheeks are so rosy and cute i love love love him

 

sleepingbeauty: r u kidding?? hes pale af

 

PPPPPPPATTON: ^^^

 

princeofrome: huh. he seems pretty rosy to me

 

sleepingbeauty: maybe its because ur a skinny skeleton and everything is not as pale as u

 

princeofrome: ur just jealous because i have defined cheekbones

 

HowLogical: Remy, you’re a lot paler than Roman.

 

HowLogical: Roman has a bit of a tan.

 

HowLogical: Which is weird, because half the time he’s in his room playing video games. Only a hypothetical god would have any idea where he gets his fucking tan.

 

princeofrome: oh my god stop roasting me

 

HowLogical: You’re roasted enough, nutcase.

 

sleepingbeauty: ur literally the human version of the wendy’s twitter account sometimes logan

 

sleepingbeauty: LIKE MY GEOGRAPHY TEACHER

 

HowLogical: ?

 

princeofrome: ur vibe is rly “random xD” today remy

 

sleepingbeauty: thats my name, dont wear it out

 

PPPPPPPATTON: hey u stole that from me

 

sleepingbeauty: sorry patton

 

PPPPPPPATTON: thats okay, i was only kidding but thanks for the apology <3

 

HowLogical: So pure.

 

princeofrome: its a known fact patton can turn any dirty conversation into a pure cinnamon roll-y convo in mere seconds

 

PPPPPPPATTON: aww thx 

 

princeofrome: anyway can we talk about my MAN

 

sleepingbeauty: he’s not your man 

 

princeofrome: yet

 

HowLogical: That’s quite an outrageous thing to say.

 

princeofrome: when i get to know him more, ill ask him out and see what he says

 

sleepingbeauty: what if hes straight

 

princeofrome: then im hopelessly crushed

 

PPPPPPPATTON: concentrate in class roman!! u dont want another missing the assessment thing happening again today!!!

 

princeofrome: fine, okay, DAD

 

PPPPPPPATTON: love you kiddo xxx

  
  
  


_ gay for dan howell _

 

**Members:**

Logan Callus (HowLogical)

Patton Alexanders (PPPPPPPATTON)

Remy Rose (sleepingbeauty)

  
  


PPPPPPPATTON: logan u have the footage right

 

sleepingbeauty: wow!!! patton!!! being a hypocrite in main gc!! what an unexpected and gay plot twist

 

PPPPPPPATTON: i know and if feel bad for it but i must know

 

HowLogical: Yes, I have the footage.

 

HowLogical: Wait a second, let me send it.

 

sleepingbeauty: is it happening yet?

 

HowLogical: jUST WAIT

 

sleepingbeauty: ...and?

 

PPPPPPPATTON: apparently not

 

**HowLogical** has not been able to send the video. Please try again.

 

HowLogical: Fuck.

 

PPPPPPPATTON: no swearing in this christian minecraft server!!!!!!

 

sleepingbeauty: lol

 

HowLogical: Let me try again

 

**HowLogical** has not been able to send the video. Please try again.

 

**HowLogical** has not been able to send the video. Please try again.

 

HowLogical: It’s not working.

 

sleepingbeauty: really?

 

HowLogical: Oh, shut up.

 

**HowLogical** is sending a video. This may take a while to load.

 

PPPPPPPATTON: too much memory?

 

HowLogical: Probably.

 

HowLogical: Just wait until it loads. Which might take a while.

  
  
  


_ UwU & OwO _

 

**Members:**

Patton Alexanders (PPPPPPPATTON)

Virgil Amsel (notanothervirginjoke)

 

notanothervirginjoke: do u know someone named roman??

 

PPPPPPPATTON: yeah, hes one of my good friends

 

PPPPPPPATTON: and psst logan’s cousin psst

 

PPPPPPPATTON: why you wondering?

 

notanothervirginjoke: oh nothing, just checking

 

PPPPPPPATTON: wanna meet at the library again this lunchtime

 

notanothervirginjoke: where else would i be??

 

PPPPPPPATTON: haha ofc

 

PPPPPPPATTON: do u want to bring ur friend along as well

 

notanothervirginjoke: theyre not here today

 

notanothervirginjoke: again

 

notanothervirginjoke: theyre conveniently not reading any of my messages as well

 

PPPPPPPATTON: im sure itll all work out soon

 

notanothervirginjoke: i dont know whether it will

 

notanothervirginjoke: sigh i dont know what to do 

 

notanothervirginjoke: my anxiety is going to get worsen soon bc of this i just know it

 

PPPPPPPATTON: save it for lunchtime kiddo

 

PPPPPPPATTON: ill be happy to listen

 

PPPPPPPATTON: for now just focus on one thing at a time

 

PPPPPPATTON: small steps, remember?

 

notanothervirginjoke: small steps

 

notanothervirginjoke: thanks mum

 

PPPPPPPATTON: no problem <3

  
  
  


_ alexa _

 

**Members:**

Logan Callus (HowLogical)

Patton Alexanders (PPPPPPPATTON)

Roman Prince (princeofrome)

Remy Rose (sleepingbeauty)

  
  


princeofrome: i havent been able to stop thinking about him and its the end of the day ughghghghgh

 

HowLogical: Wow, deja vu much.

 

PPPPPPPATTON: did u talk to him later today

 

princeofrome: no, i couldnt find him. where does he sit

 

PPPPPPPATTON: uhh...normally with deegan

 

sleepingbeauty: is that his actual name??

 

princeofrome: no, just his middle name, but he likes being called that or “dee”

 

sleepingbeauty: how would u know

 

sleepingbeauty: oh wait

 

sleepingbeauty: sorry can never keep track of ur exes

 

HowLogical: Yeah, you can hardly keep track of yourself.

 

sleepingbeauty: shut it wendy

 

princeofrome: how come i never met him while with deegan??

 

PPPPPPPATTON: i dunno, beats me

 

princeofrome: i guess he kept his social and family life private

 

sleepingbeauty: u had sex with this dude?

 

princeofrome: i dont wanna talk about it

 

sleepingbeauty: that bad, huh?

 

princeofrome: no

 

princeofrome: i just dont make a habit out of talking about my exes behind their back

 

princeofrome: especially in front of another one of my exes

 

sleepingbeauty: wow, rude

 

PPPPPPPATTON: u should go and talk to him tomorrow?

 

PPPPPPPATTON: u know where deegan sits right

 

princeofrome: yeah

 

princeofrome: though he hardly comes to school anymore anyway

 

PPPPPPPATTON: anyway virge sits there

 

PPPPPPPATTON: hes super sweet

 

princeofrome: i know

 

princeofrome: hes so cute 

 

HowLogical: Do your work.

 

sleepingbeauty: wow, we have a dad and a mom now

 

HowLogical: I’m neither Dad nor Mom.

 

HowLogical: Roman was complaining to me about how much work he has and I want him to shut up.

 

sleepingbeauty: sure, grandpa

 

HowLogical: Now I want you to shut up as well.

 

sleepingbeauty: you first, sweetie

  
  


sleepingbeauty: huh. he actually did shut up

 

princeofrome: sHUT UP IM TRYING TO DO WORK

 

sleepingbeauty: geez wow okay bye just mute this group chat

 

princeofrome: or u can just go away hahahahhahahahahahhahahaha

 

sleepingbeauty: wtf

  
  
  


_ bffls _

 

**Members:**

Virgil Amsel (notanothervirginjoke)

“Deegan” Ceite (OhReally)

  
  


OhReally: What happened at school today?

 

notanothervirginjoke: oh now you want to talk to me. how convenient.

 

OhReally: Virgil, you know I don’t give a shit about school.

 

notanothervirginjoke: that doesnt mean u should just skip it!

 

OhReally: Oh yes, all my decisions should totally be monitored by you.

 

notanothervirginjoke: sigh

 

OhReally: If I ruin my life or whatever, that’s my decision. I’m not fit for a fucking desk and chair.

 

OhReally: What happened at school today?

 

notanothervirginjoke: well no homo but a rly cute guy asked what the english assessment was

 

OhReally: Oh my god, “no homo”?

 

notanothervirginjoke: im straight

 

OhReally: Mmm, yes, totally.

 

notanothervirginjoke: i told you we’re not going to talk about this

 

OhReally: You’re about as straight as a circle.

 

notanothervirginjoke: i told you not to tell anyone about that

 

OhReally: I haven’t told anyone. Geez.

 

OhReally: Who’s the lucky guy?

 

OhReally: In your English class, I presume.

 

notanothervirginjoke: forgot his name, but he’s super nice 

 

OhReally: Very descriptive.

 

notanothervirginjoke: shut up

 

OhReally: What does he look like?

 

notanothervirginjoke: he has brown hair blue eyes

 

Notanothervirginjoke: he also taller than me

 

OhReally: Yeah, because everyone is shorter than you. You’re practically a fucking giant.

 

notanothervirginjoke: shut up

 

OhReally: You are literally a purple emo Oompa Loompa.

 

notanothervirginjoke: im not emo

 

OhReally: …

 

notanothervirginjoke: shut up

 

OhReally: Is that your phrase of the evening?

 

notanothervirginjoke: ...shut up

 

OhReally: Wow, don’t overuse it, will you?

 

notanothervirginjoke: fucking be quiet

 

OhReally: Using a synonym. How intelligent.

 

notanothervirginjoke: im not going to respond to that properly

 

notanothervirginjoke: hes cousins with logan callus

 

OhReally: Logan Callus?

 

notanothervirginjoke: you know - clever, wears glasses, hopelessly in love with patton alexanders???

 

notanothervirginjoke: you know who patton is right

 

OhReally: Mmm.

 

notanothervirginjoke: wtf does that mean

 

OhReally: Does this “cute boy”, as you coined, happen to bear the name of Roman Prince?

 

notanothervirginjoke: now you sound like logan

 

OhReally: Answer the fucking question, Virgin.

 

notanothervirginjoke: uh..yeah?

 

OhReally: He’s my ex.

 

notanothervirginjoke: oh?

 

OhReally: Mmm.

 

notanothervirginjoke: how did you break up

 

OhReally: If you like him so much, I don’t think you should know.

 

notanothervirginjoke: what?

 

OhReally: It’s fine, it’s really not important.

 

notanothervirginjoke: no, i want to know now

 

notanothervirginjoke: i dont like him that much hes just cute (no homo) and seems nice

 

OhReally: Are you sure?

 

notanothervirginjoke: yeah

 

OhReally: Call me.

 

**notanothervirginjoke** called  **OhReally**

 

**OhReally** accepted  **notanothervirginjoke** ’s call

 

notanothervirginjoke: wow

 

OhReally: I know.

 

notanothervirginjoke: really?

 

OhReally: Pretty much.

 

notanothervirginjoke: what a bitch

 

OhReally: I know.

 

notanothervirginjoke: so, he…

 

OhReally: Yep.

 

notanothervirginjoke: and then he…

 

OhReally: Yep.

 

notanothervirginjoke: good to know

 

OhReally: So if you wanted to date him…

 

notanothervirginjoke: i wouldn’t, because i’m straight anyhow

 

OhReally: Oh my god.

  
  
  


_ gay for dan howell _

 

**Members:**

Logan Callus (HowLogical)

Patton Alexanders (PPPPPPPATTON)

Remy Rose (sleepingbeauty)

  
  


**HowLogical** sent a video!

 

SCRIPT OF VIDEO SENT BY  **HowLogical**

 

_ (Roman approaches a shortish brunette boy with sapphire blue eyes. Roman is wearing a white button-up shirt, black jeans and a white sweater, complete with his signature red scarf around his neck. The other boy is wearing black ripped jeans and a black white-striped long sleeved shirt with a unique purple hoodie over the top. Roman taps the boy’s shoulder.) _

 

Roman: Um, you’re in Mrs Marquis’ English class, aren’t you?

 

_ (The boy turns pink, then turns red and blinks a bit. He stutters a bit.) _

 

Boy: Y-yes.

 

_ (Roman grins widely, showing all his bright teeth. He tries to play cool, running a hand through his hair. He is bright pink from happiness.) _

 

Roman: Great, just checking! I’m Roman Prince. I sat next to you last lesson.

 

_ (The boy turns red.) _

 

Boy: Uh, good to meet you Roman. I’m Virgil Amsel.

 

_ (Roman is smiling very widely now. It is clear he is very happy and he would smile wider if it was physically possible. You can see he is trying to not smile as wide, but failing miserably. A laugh bubbles in his throat, but he manages to hold it in.) _

 

Roman: Great to meet you too, Virgil.

 

_ (There is a bit of silence between the two.) _

 

Virgil: Uh, did you want to ask me something? I - I just assumed, because you approached me and -

 

_ (Roman’s eyes widen, as if in sudden realisation and remembers what he was going to ask.) _

 

Roman: Oh, yes! Um, I was wondering if you caught what the English assessment was? I think she mentioned that we should begin it, but they ran out of paper or printer ink or something so they can’t print out the notification?

 

_ (Virgil looks a little disappointed, but he tries not to show it.) _

 

Virgil: Oh. Um, you kind of have to create this news project which announces some sort of headline ready to pitch to a media brand. That’s all she said really. Um, she asked us to start brainstorming or something? I’m sorry, I’m not that much of a help.

 

_ (Roman panics a bit for a second, worrying that he’s hurt Virgil.) _

 

Roman: You were very helpful. My cousin Logan was going to tell me, but since he’s an absolute, um,  _ asshole,  _ he didn’t tell me. So you were actually super helpful.

 

_ (Roman shuts his mouth, knowing that if he didn’t he would ramble on and on. Virgil’s face clears a bit when Logan is mentioned. _

 

Virgil: Logan as in Logan Callus?

 

_ (Roman smiles.) _

 

Roman: The very same.

 

_ (Virgil smiles.) _

 

Virgil: I went bowling with him and um, you’ll probably know him, Patton Alexanders?

 

_ (Roman laughs softly.) _

 

Roman: He’s one of my good friends, actually. 

 

_ (Virgil looks happy, surprised, confused and for some reason, a bit angry.) _

 

Virgil: That’s weird. He’s never mentioned that he knew you before.

 

_ (Roman laughs again, his eyes shining bright.) _

 

Roman: He never really mentioned you either.

 

_ (There’s another brief, uncomfortable silence. Roman clears his throat.) _

 

Roman: It was nice meeting you, Virgil.

 

_ (Virgil smiles, cheeks still slightly pink.) _

 

Virgil: Same here, Roman.

 

_ (The two walk in their separate directions, faces an odd shade of red and grins plastered on their face.) _

  
  


HowLogical: Wtf.

 

HowLogical: It’s 3am and I got woken up by my own message.

 

HowLogical: This day has gone off to a great start.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this was trash but i tried
> 
> anyway we stanned a whipped roman. and poor virge is still in the closet. gays these days...
> 
> plus dee told virgil something so thats exciting


	4. felt shitty might delete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill delete this later lol

hey guys i just wanted to say that a chapter wouldn't be out this week because ive been really busy with exams and shit. im really sorry but i promise promise promise im not abandoning it its just for a week, maybe even less (hopefully) and i just wanted to tell y'all im not dead. thanks to all that left kudos and comments, btw. these commenters include Moondusted, ughdotcom, CKTKat, Random+person, thelonelysatsuma (who has an awesome tumblr pls go check out), Mirror_Ghost, Tritail, MyChemicalPanicAtTheEmo, PanicAtTheEverywhere (DapperMuffin), emonightmare12 and NicoAndTheNineGalaxies. i love reading ur comments and i promise that ill always try to reply. no pressure if u cant or wont comment, especially those 43 guests.

also btw prinxiety and logicality is endgame. like its in the tags and it also ruins the slow burn but whatever. also deceit will get an arc and be redeemed and stuff so get ready for that.

love y'all, thanks for reading and clicking on this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise this wont be one of those fics which say theyre on a break but they last updated 3 years ago because i find that so irritating sksks


	5. four (very confused people)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PPPPPPPATTON: DOD HE JUST CALL ME PERFECT
> 
> PPPPPPPATTON: AHHHHH
> 
> sleepingbeauty: why cant u two just fucking get together already oh my god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "i promise this wont be one of those fics which say theyre on a break but they last updated 3 years ago because i find that so irritating sksks"
> 
> uh well oops
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN HERE EXCEPT THE PLOT. ALL CHARACTERS ARE MADE BY THOMAS SANDERS & FRIENDS. ANYTHING I REFERENCE OR MENTION DOES NOT BELONG TO ME AND INSTEAD BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS

_ alexa _

 

**Members:**

Logan Callus (HowLogical)

Patton Alexanders (PPPPPPPATTON)

Roman Prince (princeofrome)

Remy Rose (sleepingbeauty)

 

princeofrome: virgil

 

princeofrome: virgilvirgilvirgilvirgilvirgilvirgil

 

princeofrome: im going to go up and talk to virgil today

 

princeofrome: god i love his name

 

PPPPPPPATTON: so ‘maria’ from westside story but its virgil

 

princeofrome: yeah basically lol

 

sleepingbeauty: someone draw this au quick

 

HowLogical: I thought he was Veronica and Virgil was JD…

 

sleepingbeauty: well one of them dies at the end in both of those examples soo

 

HowLogical: Wow, big fat oof.

 

princeofrome: DONT REMIND ME IM STILL SOBBING

 

sleepingbeauty: hey my dudes watch this snazzy magic trick to play on ur resident theatre nerd

 

sleepingbeauty: JOHN LAURENS ALEXANDER HAMILTON LITERALLY EVERYONE IN LES MIS INCLUDING EPONINE FANTINE AND JEAN VALJEAN

 

sleepingbeauty: SARAH AND COALHOUSE FROM RAGTIME KIM FROM MISS SAIGON LEO FRANK FROM PARADE ANGEL SCHUNARD FROM RENT

 

sleepingbeauty: finally, what always breaks roman no matter what - the letter

 

PPPPPPPATTON: from billy elliot??

 

sleepingbeauty: the very one

 

princeofrome: *sobs* STOP -

 

sleepingbeauty: no

 

princeofrome: IM SUPPOSED TO COURT VIRGIL AND U EXPECT ME TO COLLAPSE ON HIM CRYING I -

 

sleepingbeauty: i dont expect u too but i wouldnt be surprised

 

HowLogical: I just got on the bus and OMG, he’s actually crying.

 

HowLogical: [roman_crying.jpg]

 

sleepingbeauty: hahahahahahahahaha lmao

 

princeofrome: STOP DONT SHAME ME

 

HowLogical: Sorry cousin, it’s my duty.

 

princeofrome: NO IM NOOOOOTT OKAAYYY

 

HowLogical: He is now humming “I’m Not Okay” by My Chemical Romance while sobbing.

 

princeofrome: mm mm mM MMMMmmmMMMmmMMmm mm mm MMM MMMMMMmmmmmMMmm IM NOT OKAAAAAAYYYYY YOU WEAR ME OUT

 

PPPPPPPATTON: aww, are you ok?? :(((

 

HowLogical: okay*

 

sleepingbeauty: hes fine hes just a wet blanket

 

princeofrome: EXCUSE YOU

 

sleepingbeauty: i’ll excuse myself, thank you very much

 

princeofrome: I HATE YOU

 

sleepingbeauty: aww, same thing too hon xxx

 

princeofrome: xxoo

 

HowLogical: Ugh! This is so fucking annoying!! Roman and I can’t even fucking talk or sit next to each other because these stupid primary school kids are always super loud and take up all the space.

 

PPPPPPPATTON: logan!! u were once a primary school kid

 

HowLogical: At least I wasn’t this annoying though. I’m sure I wasn’t.

 

princeofrome: why do these 8 year olds have instagram?

 

PPPPPPPATTON: didnt u have instagram when u were rly young tho

 

princeofrome: im just worried for them tho it did wonders for my self-esteem

 

princeofrome: which means it crushed it down into smithereens what a wonder what a miracle

 

sleepingbeauty: bIG FAT OOF

 

HowLogical: CAN YOU STOP SAYING THAT I -

 

sleepingbeauty: NO

 

princeofrome: im wearing my red letterman jacket, a white shirt, light blue jeans, white Converse and ofc my white scarf even tho its actually hot but idc

 

sleepingbeauty: frankly my dear i dont give a damn

 

princeofrome: did u just use one of my favourite movie quotes,,,AGAINST ME

 

sleepingbeauty: yes i did so deal with it sistah

 

princeofrome: well im clearly not a ‘sistah’ so i dont have to deal with it bitch

 

sleepingbeauty: you deal with it bitch

 

princeofrome: freak

 

sleepingbeauty: slut

 

HowLogical: burnout

 

PPPPPPPATTON: bugeyes

 

sleepingbeauty: poser

 

princeofrome: lard-ass

 

sleepingbeauty: wE WERE SO TINY HAPPY AND SHINY

 

HowLogical: We were so tiny, happy and shiny, playing tag and getting chased!

 

princeofrome: we were so tiny happy and shiny playing tag and getting chased

 

PPPPPPPATTON: PLAYING TAG AND GETTING CHASE

 

PPPPPPPATTON: D

 

princeofrome: well that went really badly welp

 

princeofrome: OKAY WHAT SHOULD I SAY TO VIRGIL AGHH IM PANICKING

 

HowLogical: Just say hi?? I don’t know.

 

princeofrome: no offense lo lo, but lame. extremely lame.

 

HowLogical: Well excuse me, do I look like your fucking Fairy Godmother?

 

PPPPPPPATTON: thank him for telling you the assessment, then see where it goes from there. maybe converse about our bowling event, then casually ask him out for a date, bowling or not

 

sleepingbeauty: okay thats smooth af but u could also just kiss him u coward

 

princeofrome: i like patton’s idea, remy’s not so much

 

sleepingbeauty: r00d

 

princeofrome: u deserve it mf

 

sleepingbeauty: tru tru cant argue with that logic

 

HowLogical: You called?

 

sleepingbeauty: oH FOR CHRIST’S SAKE -

 

PPPPPPPATTON: oh for christ’s sake what?? finish your sentences, kiddo! :)

 

sleepingbeauty: thats it im done

 

**sleepingbeauty** left the chat  _ “alexa” _

 

**princeofrome** invited  **sleepingbeauty** into the chat  _ “alexa” _

 

princeofrome: youre not trying to leave so quickly, are you??

 

PPPPPPPATTON: it was never going to be this easy

 

HowLogical: So stay and suffer in this hellhole with us, demon.

 

sleepingbeauty: well this is my home now isn’t it a chat and a bunch of hoes

 

princeofrome: :)

  
  


_ bffls _

 

**Members:**

Virgil Amsel (notanothervirginjoke)

“Deegan” Ceite (OhReally)

  
  


notanothervirginjoke: are you going to school today?

 

OhReally: Eh.

 

notanothervirginjoke: its a yes or no question, (edited)

 

OhReally: I told you not to call me that.

 

notanothervirginjoke: sorry my mistake

 

notanothervirginjoke: now answer the goddamn question

 

OhReally: Yes, I’m coming to school today. Happy now?

 

notanothervirginjoke: very

 

OhReally: I have to leave 2nd period to do something, but I’m coming back 5th period. 

 

notanothervirginjoke: okay, at least ur coming

 

notanothervirginjoke: im satisfied

 

notanothervirginjoke: roman is such a bitch i swear

 

OhReally: Wow, I don’t relate to that at all.

 

notanothervirginjoke: translation - “mood”

 

OhReally: Well done dear, you officially speak fluent Deelish.

 

notanothervirginjoke: frankly my dear i don’t give a damn

 

OhReally: Nice reference.

 

notanothervirginjoke: yeah i know im smart

 

notanothervirginjoke: see u at school

 

OhReally: Ditto.

  
  


_ UwU & OwO _

 

**Members:**

Virgin Amsel (notanothervirginjoke)

Patton Alexanders (PPPPPPPATTON)

  
  


notanothervirginjoke: hes coming to school today

 

PPPPPPPATTON: see u both at school ;D

 

notanothervirginjoke: :D

  
  
  


_ musical trash _

 

**Members:**

Patton Alexanders (PPPPPPPATTON)

Roman Prince (princeofrome)

  
  


PPPPPPPATTON: hes a good guy he really is

 

princeofrome: ✿♥‿♥✿

 

princeofrome: im going to try and talk to him at lunch

 

PPPPPPPATTON: ´･ᴗ･`

 

PPPPPPPATTON: dee might be there tho

 

princeofrome: oh

 

princeofrome: doesnt matter 

 

princeofrome: im still panicking over what to say to him tho :((

 

PPPPPPPATTON: lmao ur such a gay disaster

 

princeofrome: remy give patton back his phone

 

PPPPPPPATTON: ??

 

princeofrome: nvm u just sound like remy

 

PPPPPPPATTON: oh haha

 

PPPPPPPATTON: its me i promise :)

 

PPPPPPPATTON: idk just look at this link

 

PPPPPPPATTON:  [ https://www.liveabout.com/what-to-say-to-the-cute-person-you-dont-know-2171570 ](https://www.liveabout.com/what-to-say-to-the-cute-person-you-dont-know-2171570)

 

princeofrome: thats only for first meetings tho and i fucked it up

 

PPPPPPPATTON: no u didnt

 

princeofrome: nvm ill just say what u told me to say and half wing it like i always do

 

PPPPPPPATTON: no doubt whatever youll do youll do well

 

princeofrome: u too boo xx

 

princeofrome: get dat logan boi ;)

 

PPPPPPPATTON: i will...one day

 

PPPPPPPATTON: :p

 

princeofrome: :p

  
  


_ alexa _

 

**Members:**

Logan Callus (HowLogical)

Patton Alexanders (PPPPPPPATTON)

Roman Prince (princeofrome)

Remy Rose (sleepingbeauty)

  
  


princeofrome: GREETINGS MY FELLOW EARTHLINGS

 

sleepingbeauty: dont ASSUME my SPECIES

 

princeofrome: I COME BEARING GOOD NEWS

 

HowLogical: For mankind or for you?

 

princeofrome: ME

 

HowLogical: Ah.

 

princeofrome: WE HAVE TO FORM PARTNERS FOR THIS ENGLISH THING

 

princeofrome: AND I WISH TO TAKE VIRGIL AS MY PARTNER

 

sleepingbeauty: okay

 

HowLogical: Good for you.

 

princeofrome: I SHALL ASK HIM AT LUNCH WHILE SUBTLY COURTING HIM

 

sleepingbeauty: do u even kno whether hes straight

 

princeofrome: IF HE IS THEN ALAS

 

princeofrome: I SHALL TAKE HIM ON AS A GOOD FRIEND AND PUSH DOWN MY ROMANTIC FEELINGS FOR HIM

 

HowLogical: So are you going to ask him now or later…?

 

princeofrome: I SHALL ASK HIM DURING OUR ALLOCATED RECESS TIME

 

sleepingbeauty: well done

 

HowLogical: Where’s Patton?

 

sleepingbeauty: concerned boyfriend™

 

HowLogical: No, it’s just that he would normally be responding to this activity.

 

sleepingbeauty: right…

 

HowLogical: Yes, I am right. Like always.

 

sleepingbeauty: did he mute the chat lmao

 

princeofrome: SIR PATTON HAS PROBABLY MUTED THY CHAT

 

princeofrome: alas, he has missed the good news

 

princeofrome: he shall find out sooner or later

 

sleepingbeauty: okay

 

HowLogical: Great.

 

princeofrome: ARE NONE OF U HAPPY FOR ME

 

sleepingbeauty: no

 

HowLogical: Pretty much.

 

princeofrome: UGH I HATE U ALL

 

princeofrome: english class is way more interesting than this anyway

 

HowLogical: Why did I read that in your voice?

 

sleepingbeauty: lmao same

 

princeofrome: YOU SHOULD BE DELIGHTED BY MY VOICE

 

HowLogical: I already hear it enough in real life, why does it bother me when you are so far away?

 

princeofrome: I HATE U

 

**princeofrome** left  _ “alexa” _

 

**sleepingbeauty** added  **princeofrome** to  _ “alexa” _

 

sleepingbeauty: dont even try that sweetie this is what karma does

 

princeofrome: :(

 

HowLogical: Turn that frown upside down

 

princeofrome: ):

 

sleepingbeauty: big oof

  
  


_ gay for dan howell _

 

**Members:**

Logan Callus (HowLogical)

Patton Alexanders (PPPPPPPATTON)

Remy Rose (sleepingbeauty)

  
  


sleepingbeauty: do u want me to tape it or

 

HowLogical: No, it’s fine. I can.

 

PPPPPPPATTON: damn i forgot to mute this chat

 

sleepingbeauty: patton said damn?? how illegal

 

PPPPPPPATTON: oh fuck off

 

HowLogical: ?????????

 

sleepingbeauty: what is this??? sorcery???

 

HowLogical: I don’t think I’ve ever heard you swear.

 

PPPPPPPATTON: lol u have

 

HowLogical: When?

 

PPPPPPPATTON: …

 

HowLogical: oh yeah yeah, I remember now.

 

PPPPPPPATTON: behold, my lowest moment

 

sleepingbeauty: what is this tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me

 

PPPPPPPATTON: youll find out sooner or later

 

PPPPPPPATTON: but yah tape it and put it on here

 

PPPPPPPATTON: except maybe find a place with better wifi so it doesn’t finish sending at like three am

 

sleepingbeauty: yeh u destroyed my beauty sleep hoe

 

HowLogical: Well, I’m sorry that the school’s WiFi is incredibly fucking slow but I can’t do anything about that as of this moment so just shove it up your ass and accept it Remy.

 

sleepingbeauty: yeah bitch damn right u should be sorry

 

sleepingbeauty: and im not having anything getting shoved up my ass mr logic so try sucking up that info

 

HowLogical: I’m not sucking anything up.

 

sleepingbeauty: yeah well im not shoving anything up my ass

 

PPPPPPPATTON: not since u broke up with roman heh heh

 

HowLogical: Did Patton just make a sex joke or am I hallucinating these messages?

 

sleepingbeauty: nope, im seeing them too hun

 

HowLogical: So either Patton just made an inappropriate joke or both of us are somehow hallucinating the exact same thing?

 

sleepingbeauty: frankly i think the second one is more likely but idk

 

PPPPPPPATTON: SORRY THE OPPORTUNITY WAS THERE AND I TOOK IT SO SO SORRY IM RLY TIRED RN AGH

 

sleepingbeauty: a sex joke and profanity in one text conversation? my my patton aren’t u having one scandalous day

 

PPPPPPPATTON: :(

 

HowLogical: It’s okay, Patton. You can make those types of jokes and still be an overall happy and “innocent” person.

 

sleepingbeauty: like amazingphil lmao

 

PPPPPPPATTON: but like,,,that’s kind of my branding,,,and i destroyed it

 

HowLogical: You didn’t destroy anything. You’re still you, aren’t you?

 

PPPPPPPATTON: ...yeah

 

HowLogical: See, you’re still perfect. You are fine, Patton. :)

 

PPPPPPPATTON: thanks logan :)

  
  


_ (not) blockin out the haters _

 

**Members:**

Logan Callus (HowLogical)

Remy Rose (sleepingbeauty)

 

sleepingbeauty: *coughs* gAY

 

HowLogical: _φ(･_･)

 

sleepingbeauty: it’s true u coward

 

HowLogical: Shut up, bitch.

 

sleepingbeauty: :O

  
  


_ s/cinnamon rolls _

 

**Members:**

Patton Alexanders (PPPPPPPATTON)

Remy Rosé (sleepingbeauty)

 

PPPPPPPATTON: DOD HE JUST CALL ME PERFECT

 

PPPPPPPATTON: AHHHHH

 

sleepingbeauty: why cant u two just fucking get together already oh my god

  
  
  


_ gay for dan howell  _

 

**Members:**

Logan Callus (HowLogical)

Patton Alexanders (PPPPPPPATTON)

Remy Rose (sleepingbeauty)

 

PPPPPPPATTON: anyway i 

 

HowLogical: …

 

HowLogical: ...Patton?

 

sleepingbeauty: um patton where tf did u go

 

HowLogical: Oh, I think his phone got taken awa

 

sleepingbeauty: finish that sentence grammar nazi lmao

 

sleepingbeauty: Logan?

 

sleepingbeauty: Patton?

 

sleepingbeauty: Logan?? Patton???

 

sleepingbeauty: oh shit the teachers coming towards me rip me lo 

  
  


_ alexa _

 

**Members:**

Logan Callus (HowLogical)

Patton Alexanders (PPPPPPPATTON)

Roman Prince (princeofrome)

Remy Rose (sleepingbeauty)

  
  


princeofrome: okay guys im approaching him now 

 

princeofrome: where tf are you guys why arent u at our normal table

 

princeofrome: um guys?? a bit of support??

 

princeofrome: nvm im approaching him WITHOUT UR SUPPORT

 

princeofrome: guys,,,where are u

 

princeofrome: i just got rejected,,,really badly

 

princeofrome: do i need to go to the nurse for this bruise

 

princeofrome: is this even a bruise 

 

princeofrome: slap mark sounds kinky

 

princeofrome: ,,,guys

 

princeofrome: okay im going to the nurse

 

princeofrome: where are u guys

  
  


_ bffls _

 

**Members:**

Virgil Amsel (notanothervirginjoke)

“Deegan” Ceite (OhReally)

 

notanothervirginjoke: cant believe u missed it sksks

 

OhReally: Oh yes, I totally know what you’re talking about.

 

notanothervirginjoke: okay okay so you know roman right 

 

OhReally: No, I’ve never heard of him.

 

notanothervirginjoke: so he had the cheek to approach me and ask whether he wanted to be partners with me for the english assessment

 

notanothervirginjoke: so i told him to fuck off and go away

 

notanothervirginjoke: then he acted confused and he refused to leave

 

notanothervirginjoke: and then i slapped him

 

notanothervirginjoke: he looked so shocked...priceless

 

notanothervirginjoke: now he’s at the nurse

 

OhReally: You really didn’t need to do that.

 

notanothervirginjoke: he deserves it after being such an asshole to you

  
  


_ alexa _

 

**Members:**

Logan Callus (HowLogical)

Patton Alexanders (PPPPPPPATTON)

Roman Prince (princeofrome)

Remy Rose (sleepingbeauty)

 

HowLogical: I swear I’m going to kill that stupid bitch.

 

PPPPPPPATTON: oh no!! roman :(((

 

sleepingbeauty: WHAT THE HELL HE SLAPPED YOU

 

sleepingbeauty: BITCHES ARE DYING TONIGHT

 

PPPPPPPATTON: but that’s so unlike him?? why would he slap you??

 

princeofrome: hi im still in the nurses office and she just left yeah he slapped me anyway stop talking to me the nurse is about to come in and can see notifications okay bye

 

sleepingbeauty: other chat

  
  


_ gay for dan howell _

 

**Members:**

Logan Callus (HowLogical)

Patton Alexanders (PPPPPPPATTON)

Remy Rose (sleepingbeauty)

 

HowLogical: I SWEAR I’M GOING TO OBLITERATE THAT ASSHOLE.

 

HowLogical: I JOKE AROUND BUT I WOULD PROTECT ROMAN WITH MY LIFE.

 

HowLogical: NO ONE SHOULD EVER HURT HIM. EVER.

 

HowLogical: Well, unless he gives consent but I don’t think he’s into that.

 

PPPPPPPATTON: LOGAN!

 

PPPPPPPATTON: anyway i agree

 

PPPPPPPATTON: this whole thing is super weird because virgil would not do that

 

PPPPPPPATTON: like i know him and he’s very non-violent

 

HowLogical: I KNOW RIGHT??

 

HowLogical: All my respect I had for him is lost.

 

HowLogical: ROMAN HAD TO DO WITH THIS SHIT WHEN HE CAME OUT I DON’T WANT HIM TO DEAL WITH IT AGAIN.

 

sleepingbeauty: idk man he always seemed a little sketchy to me :/

 

PPPPPPPATTON: :((

 

PPPPPPPATTON: don’t say that he’s been through a lot

 

sleepingbeauty: yeah no shit but he hurt roman and i hate seeing someone i love getting hurt

 

sleepingbeauty: oh shit i wasn’t supposed to type that

 

HowLogical: Remy...do you still like Roman?

 

sleepingbeauty: ://///

 

sleepingbeauty: i don’t want to talk about it

 

PPPPPPPATTON: oh remy :(((( <3333

 

HowLogical: If you don’t want to talk about it it’s okay.

 

sleepingbeauty: ;-; thanks guys

 

HowLogical: uhh teacher’s coming bye

 

PPPPPPPATTON: okay bye!! remember to listen to your teacher uwu

 

sleepingbeauty: i’ll try but i’ll probably fail lmao

  
  


_ we were supposed to see the movie _

 

**Members:**

Logan Callus (HowLogical)

Virgil Amsel (notanothervirginjoke)

Patton Alexanders (PPPPPPPATTON)

 

notanothervirginjoke: hey guys i saw you comforting roman over lunch over the slap

 

notanothervirginjoke: look that was a bit of an overreaction on my part but you guys shouldn’t be friends with him

 

notanothervirginjoke: that’s all i’m saying

 

HowLogical: Bit of an overreaction my ass.

 

**HowLogical** left  _ “we were supposed to see the movie” _

 

notanothervirginjoke: okay you do you

  
  


_ UwU & OwO _

 

**Members:**

Virgil Amsel (notanothervirginjoke)

Patton Alexanders (PPPPPPPATTON)

 

notanothervirginjoke: hey we still meeting up at the library for lunch?

 

PPPPPPPATTON: sorry virgil i’m busy with roman

 

notanothervirginjoke: …

 

notanothervirgiljoke: okay

  
  
  


_ bffls _

 

**Members:**

Virgil Amsel (notanothervirginjoke)

“Deegan” Ceite (OhReally)

 

notanothervirginjoke: why does everyone like roman sm

 

OhReally: That’s the popular guy business, hon.

 

notanothervirginjoke: >:(

 

notanothervirginjoke: i don’t like it

 

OhReally: Does anyone?

  
  
  


_ alexa _

 

**Members:**

Logan Callus (HowLogical)

Patton Alexanders (PPPPPPPATTON)

Roman Prince (princeofrome)

Remy Rose (sleepingbeauty)

  
  


princeofrome: another day, another crush

 

HowLogical: That’s the spirit.

 

princeofrome: but,,,i’m still so confused

 

princeofrome: why

 

PPPPPPPATTON: i think we’re all asking ourselves that

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this is awkward.
> 
> hi? i guess??
> 
> i literally have no excuse and if i poured out my life since the last chapter you would only think i'm pathetic and useless
> 
> anyway don't expect regular uploads because as you are probably able to tell i do NOT keep promises

**Author's Note:**

> okay so the formatting is shit but it will have to do for now lol.
> 
> our boi virgil will appear next chapter i promise


End file.
